


The Line from Me to You

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stand, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Earth to Derek." Laura drawls, flicking a finger against Derek’s forehead. "Are you even listening to me?" </p><p> </p><p>Rubbing his head, Derek grumbles, “Of course I am.” Like he’s going to admit that he’s still got the guy from last night bouncing around in his head. There’s limits to the things that he’s going to share with his older sister! </p><p> </p><p>Her disbelieving look makes Derek want to squirm guiltily. Instead he forces himself to pick up his coffee mug and ask, “Then? What did you tell him?”</p><p> </p><p>This seems to be good enough for Laura, who goes back to her story. Derek manages to pay attention for a good 5 sentences before he hears the cafe doors open, carrying with it the sound of a familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Derek spots Stiles across the room in a cafe after meeting him in a club the night before and having sex with him.” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line from Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this beautiful gif set](http://candypinkcocks.tumblr.com/post/92174049945/thelastofthewolves-teen-wolf-au-derek-spots). Unbeated like always and belted out between 2-5AM.

_A warm laugh brushes past his cheek, warmer hands pushing-pulling-tugging on his jacket. “Take it off already.” The man playfully complains between biting kisses. “I want to see what you’re hiding under here.” Derek smirks, nips on the sweet tasting lip in front of him before pulling his shirt over his head._  
  


_Admiring eyes and hands trace over his lines, learning and teasing him in equal parts. “God.” The man breathes out, reverent and happy, hip checking a table so hard that it makes everything on it wobble. “You shouldn’t be allowed to wear a shirt. Clothes should be illegal on you.” Derek chuffs against the man’s neck, nipping the long pale line of it as his hands tug on his shirt in return._  
  


_"I… I never asked your name." The man points out, turning them again so that Derek’s pressed up against the bedroom door. He stops sucking on Derek’s lips, falling down to his knees so that he’s eye level with Derek’s hips. "I’m Stiles."_  
  


_Derek wants to laugh at the semi-absurdity of this because ‘Stiles’? And the way he said it, like the man’s not a minute away from giving him a blowjob. “Derek.” He replies, hands petting Stiles’ messy hair to egg him on but not help him take Derek’s jeans off._  
  


_The pleased noise that Stiles makes when he tugs jeans and briefs down roughly, along with the fingers that wrap around him have Derek slamming his head back into the door. “Nice to meet you, Derek.” Stiles croons with a wicked grin, mouth parted as he breathes over the older man’s half hard erection. Derek sucks in some air and just as quickly lets it out as Stiles takes him in._  
  


_There’s nothing on Earth that could make Derek move away now that he’s got Stiles’ mouth on him. He’s been thinking about this moment from the second he’d laid eyes on Stiles in the bar, staring at the way his tongue had chased the straw around his glass and wondered how it would feel against his cock. Nothing on-_  
  


"Earth to Derek." Laura drawls, flicking a finger against Derek’s forehead. "Are you even listening to me?"   
  


Rubbing his head, Derek grumbles, “Of course I am.” Like he’s going to admit that he’s still got the guy from last night bouncing around in his head. There’s limits to the things that he’s going to share with his older sister!   
  


Her disbelieving look makes Derek want to squirm guiltily. Instead he forces himself to pick up his coffee mug and ask, “Then? What did you tell him?”  
  


This seems to be good enough for Laura, who goes back to her story. Derek manages to pay attention for a good 5 sentences before he hears the cafe doors open, carrying with it the sound of a familiar voice.  
  


"Scott, I’m telling you, it’s not  _like_ that!” Stiles is saying, cellphone pressed to his cheek. “Last night was-  
  


_"Fucking awesome." Stiles grins, wriggling slightly as he gets used to the new position. Derek expects the younger man to take a minute or two to get comfortable but is taken aback when Stiles begins to move almost immediately._  
  


_Stiles’ hands slide up his chest, uncomfortably hot as they pet Derek’s neck and collarbone. “Shhh.” He moans senselessly, “Just let me. Please, just…” Taking in a greedy gulp of air, Derek closes his eyes for a moment before reaching out to grab Stiles’ hips and he listens._  
  


_He listens to Stiles’ broken gasps. The tiny groans that he’s choking on. The wet slap of their hips connecting. His own ragged breathing that catches when sly fingers scratch over his nipples. “You look so…” Stiles begins, voice rough as sand paper._  
  


_Derek opens his eyes, peers straight up at Stiles and asks, “So?” His hips snap up at the same time, wanting Stiles to stutter and fail at answering while also desiring to hear the rest of the sentence._  
  


_Stiles’ eyes flutter shut. The expression on his face is nothing short of reverent and lustful delight, like he knows that nirvana is within his reach and he’s going to achieve it. “So…,” He breathes out, head tipping back in obvious pleasure as Derek thrusts up again._  
  


"Totally out of it." Laura sighs while shaking her head. Derek immediately pulls his gaze away from Stiles, who is now standing at the counter. "Did you sleep enough last night? I know you said you went out and all but you only get this distracted when you haven’t slept enough."  
  


Derek half shrugs. “A couple of hours.” Truth is that he’s been up all night, enjoying Stiles and letting Stiles enjoy him all the way to dawn. It’s not the kind of behavior he’s indulged in with any of his other one night stands but Stiles… he hadn’t wanted to  _stop_ touching, kissing,  _worshipping_ Stiles.  
  


Come morning, Derek had woken up to an empty bed and a note saying that Stiles had shown himself out and ‘Lock up and leave the key in the mailbox please’. He had honestly thought, with a great deal of disappointment, that that was the end of that. Derek had hoped to wake up before the man and maybe convince him to stay for breakfast at least.  
  


Fate it seems, has offered him a second chance anyways. Now, if only he can screw the courage to get his ass out of the chair and approach Stiles again.  
  


This was easier to do last night. Approaching Stiles that is. There were more people in the bar, yes but it had also been darker and the general environment (plus the alcohol had helped _tremendously_ ) had given Derek the necessary confidence boost to approach Stiles. Now, in the harsh light of day, Derek finds himself scared of rejection.  
  


Go figure that Derek’s finding it more difficult to ask a guy for a simple date (coffee, movies, walk in the park, Derek’s not picky right now) than telling him to drive them back to his apartment so that Derek can fuck him so hard that he screams. Shouldn’t the second be far more nerve wracking than the innocent first one?  
  


Derek forgets all about Laura, about where he is, when Stiles turns around and looks right at him. He sees the recognition flash in those brown eyes. Stiles’ eyes go wide, pretty mouth falling open as he forgets his conversation. The surprise Derek sees there is no surprise but it also gives him courage because surprise is better than rejection.  
  


He ignores the way Laura calls him out, feeling dazed as he gets on his feet and begins to walk up to Stiles. Derek feels more and more confident,  _nervous_ , as he gets closer to Stiles’ frozen figure. He’s within hearing range when Stiles whispers,  
  


_"Oh my God." Stiles groans, nails raking over Derek’s pecs as he_ slams  _down and rolls his hips. “I’m so close, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” The desperate manner in which Stiles is riding him, using him, is pulling Derek close to the edge as well._  
  


_His fingers tighten on Stiles’ hips, holding him steady before he rolls them over. Derek pushes Stiles’ legs open further,  grinning devilishly for a quick moment at the irritated look he gets for the move. Without a word, Derek sets a punishing pace whose only aim is to make them both come as fast and hard as possible._  
  


_Stiles throws his head back into the pale sheets, holding himself so tight as he reaches down to take hold of himself. He’s cursing and mumbling out half sentences that set Derek’s brain on fire. He doesn’t realize it but he mumbles and repeats the words under his breath, wanting to come already. Pink lips part, wet with spit and breathe out his name._  
  


"Derek." Stiles greets weakly, lips twitching up at the corners in a poor imitation of a smile. "Didn’t think I’d see you here. Small world, huh?"    
  


Unsure of how to reply, Derek took to staring a touch dumbly at the other man as he fidgeting nervously in place. “Uuuh. Not that it hasn’t been great running into you again but…” Stiles pointed at the door with his hand, phone clutched tight. Huh. When had he hung up anyways? “I need to…”  
  


"Have lunch with me." Derek blurts out, fingers twitching at the urge to reach out and-  
  


_takes hold of Stiles’ wrists, one in each hand, presses them into the bed. With a pleased noise, Stiles begins to stir again. He arches up into Derek’s body with a happy sigh. “Round 2?” The breathless edge to his question makes Derek press a harder kiss under Stiles’ jaw._  
  
  


_Derek slides his hands against Stiles’ palms, linking their fingers together before he begins to slowly rock their hips together. He wants to savor the experience this time, enjoy the steady climb to the top instead of rushing through it. The sharp hunger from before has dulled into a soft desire that makes him press his mouth to Stiles’ ear._  
  


_He whispers all the things he wants to do to Stiles, punctuating every idea with a grind down. Stiles presses his face back, nuzzling against Derek’s cheek with a throaty moan that makes Derek shiver. “Go for it.” Stiles challenges back, one leg curling around Derek’s hips before he rocks up hard._  
  


_Smiling, Derek presses a hot kiss in the middle of Stiles’ collarbone before-_  
  


He pulls back slightly when he sees the hesitation in Stiles’ eyes. The way his eyes flit towards the door and his phone tell Derek that he’s about to hear a rejection. He wonders what it’ll be. Sorry, I’m not looking for anything serious? I don’t date? You were a great fuck but that’s all it was?  
  


Stiles opens his mouth. Derek braces himself. “I’m supposed to meet my friend for lunch so I can’t really. How about dinner?” He’s not sure what he’s more thrown by, the question itself or the suddenly vulnerable, hopeful look in Stiles’ eyes.  
  


Derek barely remembers to breath, can’t hear over his overly loud heart, when he replies, “Dinner would be great.”   
  


_The smile that breaks out over Stiles’ face makes Derek feel like he’s won the lottery. “Wow.” Stiles tells the ceiling, breathing uneven and shallow. “I think I died back there.”_  
  
  


_Huffing in amusement, Derek turns on his side and drapes his arm over Stiles’ chest. It’s not the cuddling he would prefer but it’s better than having no contact. He feels gratified when Stiles drops one hand on top of his arm and holds it in place. “I can’t feel my toes.” Stiles muses, turning his head to peer questioning at Derek. “Is that normal?”_  
  


_With an amused eye roll, Derek pinches a nipple (ignores Stiles’ pained yelp) and asks, “Do you ever shut up?”_  
  


_"Not really." Stiles replies with ease, turning on his side as well so that they’re face to face. "It’s my best quality."_  
  


_"Debatable." He can’t help but tease. It makes Stiles huff and pinch his forearm. Derek slides lazy fingertips up Stiles’ side before tracing lazy circles down to his ass._  
  


_His hands curl around one cheek, squeezing the firm flesh. Stiles wriggles closer and pushes their legs together until they’re well and truly tangled with the sheets. “No more.” He begs, hiding his face into a pillow. “I’m sexed out. Let me sleep, you fucking demon.”_  
  


_Tired as he is, Derek’s body finds the energy to laugh and shake with the force of his repressed amusement. “Sleep sounds good.” He murmurs into the pillow, watching with half open eyes as Stiles peeks at him and grins sleepily._  
  


Derek gently extracts the phone out of Stiles’ hand and sends himself a quick text. “I’ll call you.” He says, handing the phone back. “And we’ll…”  
  


"Sort out the details." Stiles finishes, a tentative smile on his lips. "I’ll be free in an hour so…" Derek nods, feeling more than an a little anxious-eager at the prospect of going on a date with someone he’s more than a little attracted to.   
  


Stiles’ eyes dip down to his mouth, pink tongue coming out to wet his lips. It’s the same thing he’d done last night, right before he’d pulled Derek in and kissed him. Derek holds his breath and hopes that Stiles will repeat the action. His lungs feels three sizes too small when the other man steps forward, braces a hand on Derek’s chest and presses soft lips to his cheek. “One hour.” Stiles reminds him softly, an amused smirk pulling one corner of his mouth up.  
  


He watches Stiles leave in a daze, not remembering how he gets back to his table where Laura immediately demands an explanation. “What was  _that_ about?” She asks, turning around to eye Stiles walking out before leaning over the table. “Spill already! Before I tip you over!”  
  


_Derek shakes his head, feeling like he’s been hit with a chair. He can’t pinpoint what it is about the brown haired man that’s so intriguing, attractive, perfect but Derek just_ wants  _him. Finishing off the rest of his drink, Derek makes his way through the mass of bodies._  
  
  


_The other man turns around in his seat, eyes dancing over the crowd before they finally notice Derek making his way over. His dark eyes dip all the away down before coming up to meet Derek’s eyes again. There’s a clear flirtatious admiration in his gaze that stays there by the time Derek’s standing in front of him. “Can I help you?” The man asks, taking another sip of his drink._  
  


_"I was wondering if you’d dance with me." Derek replies. He’s not to good at this whole game. When those enticing eyes rake over him again, Derek tries his best not to preen. He forces himself to stay still and to wait, to quietly hope that this man, with his wide smile and moles that he wants to kiss and come all over, will say yes._  
  


_He releases a breath he didn’t realize he’s holding when the man puts his glass down on the bar, grabs him by the shirt and drags him onto the dance floor with a “Hell yes.”_  
  


A sharp pinch pulls Derek out of his memories. “Laura!” He complains, hand rubbing the pink patch on his arm. “What the hell!”  
  


His sister looks equal parts amused and irritated. “Stop day dreaming and tell me who was that guy and what the hell did you say to him!”  
  


"I met him last night and I asked him out on a date." Derek replies, knowing that the short answer will drive Laura out of her mind.   
  


Sure enough, she tips her head back and groans loudly in exasperation.


End file.
